


Berenguela de Barcelona, la leyenda de la Torre de la Reina

by MartinTello15



Series: Grandes mujeres de la historia. [3]
Category: 12th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Courage, F/M, Feminist Themes, Historical Legend
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: Siempre se ha hablado de héroes que derrotan monstruos y se casan con hermosas damas.Hoy se hablará de la reína heroína que peleó contra un ejército por su pueblo indefenso.
Relationships: Berenguela of Barcelona Queen of Leon / Alfonso VII of Leon
Series: Grandes mujeres de la historia. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Berenguela de Barcelona, la leyenda de la Torre de la Reina

**Author's Note:**

> No pude acceder a la petición de Celeste porque apareció la serie The Crown y prefiero hacer la historia de Diana de Gales cuando vea el programa para así hacer mejor la historia.

En las frecuentes historias clásicas, medievales y heroicas aparece un héroe que lucha para salvar a una doncella en apuros y casarse con ella (como en _Blancanieves,_ la leyenda de San Jorge, la leyenda de Andrómeda en la mitología griega, la _Bella Durmiente_ , _King Kong,_ etcétera, etcétera) para vivir una vida de felices por siempre y comiendo perdices.

Pero a mi parecer, puede ser esto una muestra del machismo. Pintan a la mujer generalmente como indefensa (en King Kong la mujer pudo clavarle un cuchillo al mono y así salvarse) o a veces hasta estúpida (si una madrasta malvada te está persiguiendo, Blancanieves claramente tendría que haber tenido el sentido común de ser precavida y no abrirle la puerta a cualquier extraño) o ignorantes (si las hadas le hubieran advertido sobre la maldición a la Bella Durmiente, esta se habría puesto protección si quería pinchar una aguja)

Encima para empeorar las cosas (que ya de por si atrae a detractores feministas) no hay nada sobre caballeros en apuros. No hay nada de hombres que necesitan ayuda y nada sobre una mujer heroica que se enfrenta al peligro para salvar al tipo, incluso si fuera para cumplir con las expectativas románticas de casamiento y vida de color de rosas.

El hecho de que una mujer salve a un hombre ha estado más presente que nunca a finales del siglo XX y siglo XXI. Por ejemplo, en _Harry Potter_ _y la Piedra Filosofal_ , Lily Potter dio su vida trágicamente para salvar a su hijo e inesperadamente se vuelve heroína al ser la causa por la que Harry estuvo protegido de las intenciones homicidas del Profesor Quirrel cuando estuvo poseído por Voldemort. También podemos aludir a _la Brújula Dorada_ , donde la protagonista Lyra Belaqua a menudo muestra valentía y astucia al enfrentarse a los osos Panserbjýrne de Svalbard, a sus padres Lord Asriel y Marisa Coulter, al Todopoderoso Magisterio que reprime la vida de las personas y se dedica a declarar herejía todo lo que no les gusta mientras casi todos los adultos bajan la cabeza como ovejitas sumisas, y a los demás oponentes que se les presentará en las siguientes historias.

Y sin embargo, aún nadie ha intentado declarar Caballero en apuros como un tema de la literatura.

En la vida real, más concretamente en los tiempos medievales, a menudo los hombres han actuado como los héroes de las historias que toda dama medieval deseaba, posiblemente porque las adoctrinaban para ser unas simples máquinas de hijos y objetos decorativos y sumisos. Hubo excepciones claro (Juana de Arco, Tamar de Georgia, entre otras) pero la mayoría acababa como víctimas de las personas que salvaban o eran acalladas por la historia y los hombres.

Algunas de estas acabaron en leyendas, historias fantásticas o tan fantasiosas que resulta casi imposible de creerse. Otras claramente son inconcebibles que sucedieran en la vida real (la leyenda de Escalibar), unas pocas pudieron haber pasado pero con algunos cambios en la historia (Los amantes de Teruel), y aquellas que realmente sucedieron; en esta última nos enfocaremos.

Hoy voy a enseñarles la historia de Berenguela de Barcelona, tan corajuda como un león, tan astuta como una serpiente en el desierto, y con tan fría determinación como el rey Arturo a punto de la batalla. La reina que creó la Leyenda de la Torre de la Reina.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, tuve problemas para buscar una biografía con la que me sintiera cómodo de realizar.


End file.
